Tell Me You Love Me
by GuitarWind45
Summary: Zack knew from the start that Aerith was the love of his life, but will he finally leave her when he catches her cheating? Does he love her enough to stay with her, or will his anger take the best of him? My first fanfic. Please R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy VII or Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, if I did then Zack would've lived :P simple as that.**

Hey everyone, this is my very first fanfic and it is a oneshot. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I always enjoyed reading other people's stories so i decided I should write one myself. Please review if you have anything to say and I will take criticism. Thank you!

"**Tell Me You Love Me**"

I sat by the flower bed watching my girlfriend Aerith tend her flowers... I couldn't look at her... At least not for now... She betrayed me... For my bestfriend... But Cloud never knew me and Aerith were dating...

But what mistake am i making now? I came back to her, because i still love her... I guess i fell too hard for Aerith. No I literally fell too hard for her ever since i fell through the roof on to her flower bed... Waking up to see her beautiful eyes and heavenly smile, damn was she gorgeous... Agh! What am i saying!

Aerith turned her head towards me... Crap! Should I look away? Too late, she stood up and sat by me.

We sat silent for a while, then I realized it was getting late and i should go, but something was keeping me here... Like I couldn't move. I felt her eyes on me, but I refused to look.

I heard her start to sob, she sniffled once, then i hear her whimper... Maybe shes really sorry, but I still couldn't look at her...

Maybe some of this was my fault... I was almost never around, and sometimes I was even too busy to answer her calls. Maybe Cloud showed up at the time when she needed me most, and he just took my place... Maybe...

I keep wondering why I'm still here...

**Flashback**

"Surprise!" I said when Aerith entered the room, "Happy Birthday!"

She leaped into my arms and kissed me. Then we released.

"Zack!" She said looking at me with her gorgeous eyes, "You remembered!"

"Of course I did," I said smiling at her, "It's impossible to forget the world's most special girl's birthday."

Her face turned red as she smiled. I love when that happened.

I took out my 200 gil present and handed it to Aerith. She looked at it surprised.

"Zack! I told you I didn't want anything," She said.

"Well you know me, when do I ever listen?" I replied smirking.

She let a sigh, then she finally smiled. She unwrapped the gift to see a small red box. She then opened the box and she immediately lit up. Inside was a diamond necklace with two hearts chained around together.

Aerith leaned in and kissed me then I took the necklace and began to put it on her.

"This represents my love for you," I explained, "Nothing can ever separate me from you."

She smiled when i finished putting the necklace around her neck. Then I was thinking of something else. We've been talking about doing it for a while... So I think now's the time I should do it.

"So are you ready for your next gift?" I asked smirking.

"Zack!" Aerith said in a surprised tone.

I took her hand and led her into my bedroom then closed the door behind me. I pushed Aerith on the bed then joined her kissing her.

"Don't worry," I said in between kisses, "This one is free."

"Zack," She said in a playful tone as she brought me closer and started to stick her tougne in my mouth.

I stood up and pulled off my shirt

**End of Flashback**

I managed to let out a smile as i reminisced that memory.

_'Nothing can ever separate me from you'_

I always remembered myself saying that...

I heard Aerith sniffle beside me, the sobbing stopped. I finally turned to look at her.

Her head was turned at the hole in the ceiling, the same hole that I fell through. Tears were still rolling down her face... She kept looking out at the night sky.

I finally knew in my heart that i can't be mad at her forever. I can see in her eyes that she's truly sorry, and i can't leave her... I still love her more than anything else. I notice shes wearing the necklace I gave her, it's been maybe half a year since i got that for her.

Aerith slowly turned to look at me.

I managed a smile, and she smiled back, but only for a split second, but it was enough to make my heart stop. She blinked out a few tears...

"Zack," She finally said, "are you still mad at me?"

She tried hard not to sob, and i noticed her chin starting to tremble.

I shook my head.

"No," i said, "I'm not mad."

She sobbed then pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her back... I could feel Aerith's quick rise and fall of her chest against mine. I had to admit, it felt good to be back in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Zack," She tried fighting the sobs, "I made a mistake, and I'm so so sorry!"

Her crying continued on, and the sobbing got even worse. I hugged her, I didn't even need to hear her say she's sorry because I already knew how sorry she was. In fact, I pretty much forgot everything that happened.

Aerith looked at me, her eyes so beautiful and her face all wet from tears.

"Tell me you love me, Aerith," I said.

Tears fell down her face.

"I love you, Zack."

I touched her face brushing off a tear, then kissed her... It lasted about a minute, but it felt like a lot longer. I pulled away, then she smiled at me. I wiped off the rest of her tears then I said,

"I love you too, Aerith."

Most guys would've left their girlfriend after all this, but not me. I think I made the right decision by staying with her. This girl only comes once in a lifetime.

I put my arm around Aerith, and we looked out of the ceiling the rest of the night. We couldn't sleep. It was silent, but I was glad everything turned out okay. I saw a shooting star. I turned to look at Aerith and I saw her close her eyes as she made a wish... She soon opened them.

"What did you wish for?" I asked breaking the silence.

She looked at me then opened her mouth to say something.

"Oh wait!" I interrupted, "if you tell me it won't come tr-"

I was cut off when she pressed her lips into mine.

"It came true," she whispered.


End file.
